A Heart Full of Love
by KrystinePotterLover
Summary: --CHAPTER 13 IS FINALLY UP!--Herm doesn't want to admit it but she's in love with Draco. Then an accident changes Herm's feelings for Draco & they begin to fall in love. But will there love last? Please RR!
1. painful love

~oO0Oo~ In honor of my best friend who loves Draco and Hermione stories. Hope you like this one, Tiffany!!!! ~oO0Oo~  
  
Chapter 1: painful love  
  
It was a bight, sunny day at Hogwarts. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were in their 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Right now there was a Quidditch match going on. It was Gryffindor verses Slytherin.  
  
"What's the matter Potter? Afraid you might lose to me?" Draco Malfoy asked Harry smugly. Harry just ignored him and continued doing his job. Back at the stands, Hermione and Ron were cheering on Harry and the rest of the team. Well, Ron was mostly doing that. Hermione just watched in silence, clapping when Gryffindor scored.  
  
"Hermione, you've been awfully quite. What's the matter?" Ron asked her.  
  
"What? Oh... nothing. I'm fine," Hermione said dazed.  
  
"Come on, Herm. I know when you lie. Please tell me what's wrong. I won't get mad. I promise."  
  
"I wish I could Ron but I can't. It'd be to embarrassing and I swear you will get mad if I tell you."  
  
"All right. But if you do ever wish to tell me, I'm here for you," Ron assured her.  
  
"Thanks, Ron." Hermione and Ron had gone out for a couple months during their 6th year but they just couldn't have it happen. They did break up eventually but they were closer friends than they had been before.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry found the snitch. So he went chasing after it. Draco saw him following the snitch, so he chased after it too. They bumped into each other trying to get each other away from the snitch. Little did Draco know that a bludger was right behind him. He heard screams, telling him to move but it was too late. The bludger hit Draco and he fell off his broom. Harry caught the snitch but everyone's attention was on Draco. It looked like he had been it pretty badly. When Hermione saw this, she went pale then started running toward the field. There was a large group surrounding Draco but she managed to push her way though to see Draco. She gasped at the sight of him. He looked dead but he was breathing.  
  
"Move out of the way please! We need to take Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing!" Madam Hooch yelled at everyone. Everyone on the Slytherin team walked up to the Hospital Wing with Madam Hooch and Draco. Hermione watched them leave. She felt like she had a hole in her chest. Once they were out of sight, Hermione decided to return to her room. Ron and Harry were celebrating when they noticed Hermione leaving.  
  
"Mione, where are you going" Harry asked her.  
  
"I'm going to my room," Hermione answered him. She walked with tears slowly filling her eyes. At first it was hard to admit it to herself but now she knows it's true. Hermione Granger was falling for her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
to be continued....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I hope you like this chapter! Next chapter will be coming soon! Please remember to review! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Love always, KrystinePotterLover 


	2. get well soon

Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!!!!! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, although I would like some more reviews.... Anyway on with the chapter!!!!!!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: get well soon  
  
"Come on now. All of you out! Mr. Malfoy needs his rest. Don't worry. Mr. Malfoy will be fine. Now out!" Madam Promfrey yelled at the team. They took one more glance at Draco and then left. A short while after the team left Dumbledore came in with Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"Is my son all right?" Narcissa asked. Worry filled her face when she caught sight of her son.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine. Am I right, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, that's right. Mr. Malfoy should be up on his feet in a matter of days," Madam Promfrey reassured them.  
  
Narcissa gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Well I should get going. Lucius might be getting worried about me. Good night Albus, Poppy." Narcissa put her cloak on, then left.  
  
"Well good night Poppy."  
  
"Good night Professor."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was in her dormitory, making a card for Draco. She knew that even if she didn't like Draco she would still do something for him. Earlier she had asked Harry if she could borrow his invisibility cloak. He asked her why but let her borrow it anyway. Hermione's plan was to sneak to the Hospital Wing and give Draco the card and a bouquet of flowers. When Hermione was ready to leave she got the bouquet & the card, wrapped the cloak around herself and left.  
  
When she got into the Hospital Wing, it was all dark except for a few candles. She looked around until she spotted Draco. When she saw him, her heart sank. Slowly she walked up to him. She set the card and bouquet on the table next to his bed. Quietly she pulled a bench next to Draco's bed, sat down and watched him. Tears swelled into her eyes.  
  
"Please Draco... open your eyes..." Hermione whispered softly. She took his hand in hers. "Please get better soon, Draco...." Then Hermione burst into tears and cried herself to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A while later Draco woke up. He tried to sit up but he couldn't. His left arm and right leg were broken and his head hurt. It was then when he noticed someone was next to him. He then grabbed his wand.  
  
"Lumos," He whispered. He held his wand over his head until he could make out who was next to him. "Hermione? What is she doing here?" Then he noticed a card and a bouquet on the table. He picked up the card and read it. He smiled. The card read:  
  
"Dear Draco,  
  
I know that I'm the last person you'd expect this card from. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I like you. A lot. I know you find it rather odd but I do. I really do like you. Anyway I hope you get better soon! And please take care of yourself next time.  
  
Love from Hermione (or Mudblood)"  
  
Draco smiled again and stared at Hermione. She really had changed a lot. She was actually beautiful. Then he noticed that she had been crying. It pained him to see her or any girl for that fact cry. He bent down toward her and kissed her lightly on top of her head. He realized that he liked her too. Actually he had liked her ever since their 6th year. He was glad she liked him too. He shivered.  
  
"Gosh, it's cold," Draco said to himself. Then he noticed that Hermione had no cloak on. 'She probably cold,' he thought to himself. He knew he could carry her so he levitated her body to a bed next to his and lay her there. Then put a blanket over her. She snuggled into the blanket. This made Draco smile. He kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"Sleep well, Hermione," Draco whispered. He then turned off the light coming from his wand and went back to sleep.  
  
to be continued...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for now! I know this chapter was so cliché but I thought it was cute. Sorry. I'm also sorry this chapter is kinda sort. Anyway you know what to do next! Review and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!!!! Bye for now!!!  
  
Love always form, KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS: Keep smiling! ^_^ ! 


	3. the beginning

Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who review. A few shout outs to:  
  
sAcHi kUroDa (Hi! Yes I do like Les Miserables. It's like one of my favorite musicals!), Tabitha, Hermione18, Blizzard, Sushie-chan and Felicity.  
  
Thanks again everybody. Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: the beginning  
  
The next morning, Draco woke up early. When he turned he saw the card and bouquet. He smiled. 'She really likes me,' he thought as he stared at Hermione's gifts. Then he remembered that Hermione was there, too. He turned around and saw her, still sleeping and still dreaming. In his eyes, Hermione was an angel, a perfect miracle. She made him feel special. he reached out and touched Hermione's cheek gently. Then she started to wake up. Draco got embarrassed when she saw him and what he was doing.  
  
"How did I get here? Last time I remember, I was on a bench, sitting next to you," Hermione told him.  
  
"I, err, levitated you to a bed. I couldn't carry you, due to my current condition..."  
  
"Oh, Draco, thank you so much!" Hermione then got out of bed and hugged Draco.  
  
"OOOWWW!!!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...."  
  
"It's okay. Really, it is."  
  
"Okay.... So how are you feeling?"  
  
"A little sore, tired but I'm okay." Then he smiled. "I read the card that you gave me."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Y-you did?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And...."  
  
"And what? All I want to say was thank you," Draco said with a smile. Then quietly added, "And that I like you too."  
  
"Y-you do?" Hermione asked, her face even more red.  
  
"Yeah.... I do." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then there was a moment of silence.  
  
"Well... I'd better go. Madam Promfrey will get SO mad if she sees me here. Thanks for putting me to bed," Hermione said. She moved toward Draco and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."  
  
"No, thank you," Draco replied.  
  
"Well, see you later, then."  
  
"Okay. Bye Hermione."  
  
"Since when did you call me 'Hermione'?"  
  
"Does it really matter?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
Hermione smiled. "No, I guess it doesn't. See you later, then. Bye!"  
  
"Bye." Draco watched her leave, smiling and with a light heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione! Where were you all night?" Harry asked Hermione came though the portrait hole.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm okay. I was at the library studying and I guess I dosed off," Hermione lied.  
  
"Okay.... Come on guys. We're going to miss breakfast."  
  
"We'll catch up with you later, Harry," Ron said.  
  
Harry stared his two best friends. He looked suspicious but nodded and left.  
  
"Ron, what's up?" Hermione asked. Ron said nothing. He took her hand and lead her to the boy's dormitory. They went inside just as soon as Ron was sure that no one was inside. He locked the door and put charms on the room no one could hear.  
  
"Hermione, tell me the truth. What did you do last night?" Ron asked as he stared at her. Hermione dropped her gaze. She could never lie while looking straight into Ron's eyes. Ron smiled and lifted her chin. "Tell me, Mione. I won't get mad. I promise."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I... I went to the Hospital Wing... to see... to see... Draco." There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked calmly.  
  
"Because... I like him, okay? ... I like him, Ron, and he like me."  
  
Ron didn't say anything. He just smiled. Then he gave her a hug. "Well I have to say that I'm surprised but I'm happy for you."  
  
"Y-you are?"  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I? I hope things work out between you two."  
  
Hermione smiled and gave Ron a hug. "Thank you, Ron."  
  
"No problem. Now let's go get some breakfast."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later, when all classes were done, Hermione went back to the Hospital Wing to give Draco all his homework. She graciously volunteered to collect Draco's homework.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said as she came in.  
  
"Hi, Mione," Draco replied with a smile.  
  
"Well I... I got all your homework for you."  
  
"Thanks. You really didn't have to."  
  
"I wanted to." Hermione's cheeks turned red as she said this. "All the professors said you can turn it in once you're back on your feet."  
  
"Well Madam Promfrey said I'd be better in a matter of days."  
  
"Really? That's great!" She smiled at him and he returned it.  
  
"Hey, would you like to go out with me sometime?"  
  
"Sure! I'd love to!" Hermione then gave him a hug. He hugged her back. He then, without thinking, played with her hair.  
  
'It sure does feel nice,' Draco thought. 'And she smells good, too. Like... roses.'  
  
"Well I'd better get going. Harry might get mad. I'll see you tomorrow, Draco," Hermione said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Hermione wait!" Hermione turned around and looked at Draco. "Come back a minute, Mione."  
  
Hermione walked toward Draco and sat next to him. Draco then took her chin, gently. He pulled her face toward his. Then their lips touched. Hermione was shocked but accepted the kiss. The kiss was almost electric, shocking and scary. Her soft lips touched his for the first time. Their first kiss. Then they broke apart. They stared at each other for a while and smiled.  
  
"Bye Hermione," Draco whispered.  
  
Hermione grinned and whispered back, "Bye Draco."  
  
They kissed each other again. It was a short kiss but there was passion in it. Then Hermione left, smiling and with a heart full of love.  
  
to be continued....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Now that Hermione and Draco have found out that they have feelings for each other, will they last? Will they be ever be able to make it? Does Ron except Draco as an equal, not a pest? And what about Harry? What does he have to say about all this? Find out on the next chapter of "A Heart Full of Love." Now please Review. Pretty please?  
  
Love always, KrystinePotterLover. 


	4. caught in the act

Hey everyone. Sorry for the short delay. Well today I have TWO chapters up for you. To make up for my delay. Anyway a special thank you to:  
  
Thanks again. Now here's the next chapter for you! Enjoy!!!!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Chapter 4: caught in the act  
  
Well the days past by until that day finally came. The day when Draco would be released from the Hospital Wing.  
  
"All set to go?" Madam Promfrey asked Draco.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Thank you so much."  
  
"Why, your welcome, Mr. Malfoy. Now take care of yourself," Madam Promfrey told him as he walked away. "Such a nice boy."  
  
Draco was so happy that he finally got out of there. The first thing he wanted to do was surprise Hermione. But where was she? Draco kept walking when he bumped into someone. It was Ron.  
  
"Hey, sorry, Ron," Draco said.  
  
"It's okay. Hey you're back on your feet," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. Have you seen Hermione?"  
  
"Last time I checked she was in the library."  
  
"Thanks, Ron."  
  
No problem, Draco."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was in the library studying and did all her homework. She was writing notes down when her eyes got covered by someone's hands.  
  
"Hey! Who is it?" Hermione asked with a laugh. Draco didn't say anything. He just smiled. Hermione giggled and lifted the hands away. She turned around to see Draco smiling at her. Then she whispered, "Draco?"  
  
He nodded. The Hermione gave him a big hug. They stayed this way for a while. Then after a few minutes they broke apart for a passionate kiss.  
  
"Hey, it's not like you haven't seen me in a year, Mione," Draco said and laughed.  
  
"I know. It's that you're all better now!" Hermione exclaimed. She smiled at him and kissed him again. Then he pulled away and gave her a bouquet of roses. They were the yellow one with the red tips. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Oh, Draco! These are my favorite kind of roses! Thank you!"  
  
(A/N: Those are my favorite kind, too!!!!!!)  
  
"Anything for you," Draco said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione giggled. This made Draco smile.  
  
"So what are you working on?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, just some extra credit."  
  
What for? You've got the highest score in all our classes!"  
  
"You making fun of me, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a smirk.  
  
"And if I am? What are you going to do?" Draco asked, smirking back at her.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione then smacked him on the arm. Draco smiled then kissed her on the lips. Then were enjoying the kiss when someone pulled Draco away from Hermione and punched Draco right in the face. It was Harry.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione yelled at him as she rushed to Draco, who was on the floor. "Oh, Draco, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Draco said angrily, glaring at Harry. Harry glared back. Then he pointed a finger at Draco.  
  
"You'd better watch what you do, Malfoy," Harry told him with venom in every word he said. Then he walked off. Hermione and Draco watched him leave. Hermione then stood up.  
  
"I have to talk to him. I'll be right back," she told Draco. She bent down, Helped Draco up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I am so sorry." Then walked off to find Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry Potter!" Hermione yelled at him when she saw him in the hall.  
  
"Hermione, why did you let Malfoy do that to you?" Harry asked. Well, more like yelled at her.  
  
"Why did you just punch him? And then walk off without an explanation?" Hermione yelled back.  
  
"Hermione! He KISSED you!"  
  
"Harry I wanted him to!" Harry stared at her. "I like him, Harry, and he likes me!"  
  
"Hermione, he's MALFOY!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!!" Silence.  
  
"I-I.... I can't talk to you right now Hermione," Harry said then walked away. Hermione sighed and started walking back to the library.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, I thought you forgot about me," Draco said as he saw Hermione walking toward him. He stood and smiled at her. Hermione kept a straight face. "Mione, what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione just walked up to Draco and hugged him. Silent tears fell from Hermione's eyes. Draco felt them on his shoulder so he pulled her away. He looked at her tear-strained face. It pained him so to see her like this. He reached out and wiped a stray tear on her face.  
  
"I thought at least he would understand," Hermione whispered.  
  
"I know. I know," Draco said. Then they gave each other another hug.  
  
to be continued....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Now check out the other chapter I put up. But before you do, please REVIEW!!!!!!! I need more reviews!!!! PLEASE!!!! PUH-LEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay that was totally immature but seriously! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!  
  
Love always, KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS: Keep smiling! ^_^! 


	5. the truth about Harry

Here's the 2nd chapter I promised. Hope you reviewed for the earlier chapter (s). If you didn't, DO IT!!!!!!!! Please? I'm asking nicely! Anyway enough of my whining. Enjoy this chapter!!!!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: the truth about Harry  
  
For the next couple of days, Harry ignored Hermione.  
  
"Please, Harry. Just listen to me," Hermione pleaded one day in the common room.  
  
"Just go away, Hermione! I can't talk to you!" Harry yelled at her. Then walked away in a huff.  
  
"I just don't know what to do anymore, Draco. He won't talk to me, or ask me for help on his homework and he won't even look at me!" Hermione complained the next day on their way to Transfiguration.  
  
"Here, have some chocolate. It'll cheer you up," Draco said. He took some chocolate out of his pocket and offered it to her. She took some and popped it into her mouth.  
  
"Thanks. I needed that."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day, Ron was playing chess in the common room with Harry, who was losing, when he asked Harry some questions.  
  
"Harry, why are you being such an ass to Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not being an ass!" Harry resented.  
  
"Yes you are. She never did anything to you."  
  
"Yes she did. She went out with a guy. And out of all the guys at this school, she had to pick Malfoy."  
  
"So what are you telling me, Harry? That Hermione can't go out with anyone without your approval?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"That I like her, damn it, Ron!" Silence fell between them.  
  
"Well that's another surprise for me so far," Ron stated.  
  
"What are you talking about, Ron?"  
  
"Well when Hermione told me that she liked Draco-"  
  
"Wait a minute. How long have you known about this?"  
  
"Oh, for a week an a half now."  
  
"So you knew this whole time and you never told me?"  
  
"Harry, I never told you because I knew you'd act like this."  
  
"I thought you were my best friend." Harry then stood up and left to the boy's dormitory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Ron. Where's Harry? He's usually with you, isn't he?" Hermione asked as she entered the common room.  
  
"He's in my dorm. He's now mad at me, too."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"When I told him that I knew about you and Draco and I didn't tell him, he just went crazy and now he won't talk to me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to drag you into this."  
  
"You didn't. This is between me and Harry. It has nothing to do with you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione sighed heavily and sat down on the couch. Ron sat next to her. Hermione stared in to the fireplace and then said, "Should I leave Draco?"  
  
"No," Ron said sternly. "Don't listen to Harry."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Ron."  
  
"Anything for my best friend."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the next week, Harry ignored both Hermione and Ron.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous! Actually it IS ridiculous!! I can't believe Harry!!! He's acting so STUPID!!!!" Ron exclaimed one day in the common room as he and Hermione were doing their homework.  
  
"Why can't Harry understand I like Draco? I mean it's my decision, not his," Hermione pointed out. Then she sighed. "This is all so frustrating."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Then the portrait hole opened and Harry came in. Hermione and Ron stared at Harry and vise versa.  
  
"I need to talk you both," Harry told them. He then walked up to Hermione, who stood up. "First off...." Harry gave Hermione a hug. "I'm sorry, Herm. I was acting like a real jerk. I should have been happy for you. And I am now. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Of course, Harry. You're my best friend."  
  
"Thank you. And Ron," Harry said as he turned to Ron, "I shouldn't have blown you off like that. I completely understand why you had to do what you did. And you ARE best friend. I sorry I ever said that."  
  
"Hey we all mistakes."  
  
"Thanks Ron."  
  
to be continued....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now. Will Harry stay true to his word? Find out on the next chapter of "A Heart Full of Love." Coming soon at theaters near you. *laguhing* Just kidding. But it'll come soon! I promise!! Now....REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love always 4m, KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS: Keep smiling! ^_^ ! 


	6. first date s

Hey everyone!!! Well here's the next chapter for you!!!! Hope you like it!!!!!! Warning: this is a very long chapter!!!!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: first date (s)  
  
One wintery afternoon, Draco and Hermione were studying in the library. Hermione was studying as hard as ever (duh!). Draco, on the other hand, had other things on his mind. His quill was hanging between his fingers and he stared at Hermione lovingly.  
  
(A/N: So cliché but hey, this is a romance story.... )  
  
Hermione caught Draco staring at her. Draco blushed; Hermione smiled.  
  
"What are you doing? You need to do your homework," Hermione told him.  
  
"You're beautiful, you know that?" Draco said staring into her eyes.  
  
Hermione blushed. "I do now." She leaned toward Draco and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never gave me that date you promised me."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry," Hermione said with a sorry look on her face. Then an idea struck her head. "Hey you want to hang out together this weekend? It's a Hogsmeade week end."  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Draco asked, smirking.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco smiled and kissed her. "Then I accept."  
  
They smiled at each other and then went back to studying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was reading a book in the common room. It was a book about Quidditch. He had made the Quidditch team during his 5th year and was now co-captain of the team. Harry, of course, was captain. he was reading about a new defense strategy when someone covered his eyes.  
  
"Who is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Guess...." a girl's voice said.  
  
"I give up. Who?"  
  
"You are no fun, you know that?" The girl responded and removed her hands. Ron turned around to see Lavender Brown smiling at him. Ron blushed. He had a crush on Lavender since Hermione and him broke up.  
  
"Hi," Lavender said, smiling.  
  
"H-h-he... hi...," Ron stuttered. He cursed himself for sounding so stupid.  
  
"What are you reading?" Lavender asked, trying to make light conversation.  
  
"Oh just something about Quidditch. Harry asked me to look up some new defense moves for the team."  
  
"Wow. Is it hard to be co-captain?"  
  
"Well not really. Harry and I are partners. Well except for that one week when we were fighting and he wouldn't talk to me because-"  
  
Ron didn't continue because Lavender kissed him right then. Ron was surprised at first but then he realized that he'd been wanting to do this since forever. The kiss was hot and passionate. then Lavender pulled away, smiling.  
  
"Lavender, would you like to go out with me this weekend?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," Lavender said.  
  
They leaned toward each other and kissed again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That Saturday at Hogsmeade, Draco waited for Hermione at the Three Broomsticks. He was drinking a butter beer and checking his watch when a woman wearing a red dress, kind of like the ones carolers wear, with a hood over the woman's head stepped into the pub. Draco stared. The woman removed her hood the reveal her face it was Hermione.  
  
(A/N: If you want to see a picture of what Hermione looks like in this scene, I have a website for you. The website is: http://www.geocities.com/hermione_draco3/winter.jpg You should check it out!! Anyway back to the story!!!!)  
  
Hermione looked around until she saw Draco staring at her, his mouth hanging. Hermione blushed and walked over to him and sat next to him.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said. Draco still had his mouth hanging so Hermione put her hand under his chin and closed his mouth. "I'm glad you haven't drooled yet."  
  
"Y-y-y... you are so beautiful," Draco said taking her hand in his.  
  
"You are too sweet to be a Slytherin." She smiled.  
  
"Where did you get that dress? It's pretty. Especially on you."  
  
Hermione blushed again. "Actually, my mom made it. She gave it to me for my birthday. I really do like it."  
  
"When's your birthday?" Draco asked. He felt he needed to know Hermione's birthday.  
  
"September 23rd. When is your birthday?"  
  
(A/N: These are just fake birthday dates. I don't know the actual dates. If I did, I'd be J.K. Rowling!!! LOL!!!!)  
  
"March 13th. I'm going to turning 18." He smiled. "Hey, would you like anything to drink?"  
  
"Oh, it's okay. Do you want to walk around?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello, Ron," Lavender said as she saw Ron. Lavender was wearing a pair of jeans, boots and a gray turtle-neck sweater. Ron was wearing black pants, a blue sweater and a cloak. Ron smiled at her and gave her a purple rose. "Thanks, Ron. You are so nice."  
  
"You welcome," Ron replied.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?"  
  
"Well I was thinking that we go to a restaurant and eat lunch. Then I guess we can go shopping or whatever you want. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Let's go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Draco were walking around Hogsmeade, hand in hand. Hermione stared at the sights while Draco was in deep thought.  
  
'Should I give her the gift now?' Draco asked himself mentally. 'I'll give it to her later. I also got to the Christmas Ball. And I got to but her a Christmas gift. I gotta make it a nice gift, too.'  
  
"Draco?" Hermione said, awakening Draco from his thoughts. "Are you okay? You seem distant."  
  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking. Don't worry," Draco reassured her. He leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, isn't that sweet?" a smug voice said. Draco and Hermione looked up to see a 7th year Hufflepuff smirking at them. "Well, well! If it isn't big Head Girl and ferret Malfoy. I would have never expected this. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. You know, I never thought you'd stoop this low, Malfoy. Dating a Mudblood-"  
  
WHAM!!! At that time, Draco saw red and punched the boy right in the face. The gut held his face and pointed a finger at Draco.  
  
"You haven't heard the last of me. My name is Alex Gregory. Don't you forget that!" the guy said and walked away. Draco glared at the guy, Alex, as he waked away. Hermione had tears in her eyes. She sniffed and then Draco turned to her with a sorry and pained look on his face.  
  
"Oh, Hermione," Draco said as he gathered her in his arms. "Don't pay any attention to him. He's wrong. Don't believe anything he said."  
  
"Is it true? What he said?" Hermione sniffed, like she didn't hear what Draco said.  
  
Draco held her shoulders, lifted her chin and looked straight into her eyes. "Hermione, I love you."  
  
Hermione's eyes went from big to full of tears. "Oh, Draco, I love you, too." Then they kissed each other and hugged.  
  
"I have something for you," Draco said with a smile. He then pulled a small red velvet box with a white ribbon on it from his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
"Wow. Thank you," Hermione said then giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Well... open it." Hermione pulled the ribbon off and opened it. Inside was a gold, heart-shaped locket. Inside of the locket was a picture of her and Draco.  
  
"Draco it's beautiful. Can you put it on me?"  
  
Draco nodded then put the locket around her neck.  
  
"Thank you." Then they kissed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks a lot for lunch Ron. It was great," Lavender said as she and Ron left the restaurant.  
  
"No problem. So... what do you want to do now?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Can we just walk around? It's such a beautiful day, today."  
  
"Okay." So they started walking. Ron was staring off into space when Lavender took his hand in hers. Then he noticed her hands are ice cold. "Lavender, your hands are freezing." Ron took off his cloak and put it on Lavender.  
  
"Thanks Ron."  
  
"Come on. Let's go to the Three Broomsticks."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone had a terrific time at Hogsmeade but soon enough it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Everyone lined up to get into a carriage to ride home. Draco and Hermione were in line when they spotted Ron's head sticking out of the crowd.  
  
"RON!!!! OVER HERE!!!" Hermione yelled. Ron turned around, waved at them and started walking toward them.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Ron said once he was with Hermione and Draco. Lavender was standing next to Ron, smiling at them.  
  
"Hey Lavender. I-" Hermione then gasped. "Ron, Lavender, are you two... are you... when did... how did-"  
  
"Are you two together?" Draco finished for Hermione. Ron and Lavender looked at each other and then they nodded. Hermione squealed and then hugged Ron and Lavender.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! I'm so happy for you two!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"Congrats, Ron, Lavender," Draco said and shook both of their hands.  
  
"Well let's get going. We don't want to miss the ride back, do we?" Draco asked. So they got into a carriage and went back to Hogwarts.  
  
to be continued....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for now. Phew, that was a long chapter for me to type! Anyway please review. Thanks bunches!  
  
Love always 4m, KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS: Keep smiling!! ^_^ !!!! 


	7. Christmas Ball preparations

Sorry for the delay again, everyone. But now that I'm on Christmas break (yay!) I should be updating this story more often. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last couple of chapters. Anyway here's chapter 7. Enjoy!!!!!!!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Christmas ball preparations  
  
Hermione was asleep one Saturday morning. She was dreaming about her first date she had with Draco. She was having a wonderful dream when someone was waking her up.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione, wake up," a voice said. Hermione's eyes fluttered open to see Lavender's face. "Hey. Good morning."  
  
"'Morning," Hermione said sleepily.  
  
"You should take a look outside. It snowed last night and it looks like Christmas now."  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed and looked out her window. Everything was covered with white snow. Lavender was right. It did look like Christmas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast, Hermione was on her way back to the common room when she heard music. The sound was faint but she could hear it, none the less. Hermione was attracted to the sweet music so she followed it. As she walked out to the grounds the sound got louder. She walked toward the lake and she could make out the music. It was a harmonica. It was then she spotted Draco sitting at the edge of the lake. He was the one playing the harmonica.  
  
"Hello Draco," Hermione said when she was next to Draco. He turned and smiled. He motioned for her to sit next to him and she did. "I never knew you knew how to play the harmonica. That's really cool."  
  
"Thanks. My father gave this to me when I was about five. And I just started playing. It relaxes me when I have a bad day or whatever," Draco told her. He leaned toward Hermione and kissed her. "I love you."  
  
"I don't think I'll get tired of hearing that." They smiled at each other and kissed again. "You're good at playing the harmonica."  
  
"Thank you." They stared at the lake when they heard someone yelling at them.  
  
"HERMIONE! DRACO!" They turned around to see Ron running up to them. Once he was up to them, he said, "Come on. We need to help set up the Great Hall for the Christmas ball. Let's go!"  
  
Hermione and Draco nodded and Ron started heading back to the Great Hall. Draco got up then Hermione up. As they walked back, Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She smiled and snuggled next to him. If someone who didn't know Draco and Hermione saw them walking, they would have said that they were truly in love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All right, first I want to thank the prefects and our Head Boy and Girl for helping decorate the Great Hall," Professor McGonagall told all of the students. "Well we have a lot to do. Now if you'll follow me, we can get all the decoration out...."  
  
Once they got the decorations out they started fixing the Great Hall. Hermione and Draco (by the way they are Head Boy and Girl) worked on some wreathes. Ron and Lavender (they're prefects) worked on decorating the many trees Hagrid brought in. Hermione and Draco were working peacefully when Draco spoke up.  
  
"Hermione, will you go to the Ball with me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well I was planning with going with someone else...." Draco looked hurt but Hermione giggled. "Oh Draco I'm just joking! Where's your sense of humor?"  
  
Draco smiled. "You haven't answered my question yet."  
  
"Of course, Draco. I would never go with anyone else." Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Meanwhile Ron was putting on some decorations without magic because he was so tall. Lavender walked next to Ron, her arms carrying a box full or ornaments for the trees, which she put on one of the tables. She watched Ron and smiled.  
  
"You are incredibly tall, Ron," Lavender told him.  
  
"Is there something wrong with me being tall?" Ron asked, smiling.  
  
"No, it's just that you make me feel short, that's all," Lavender said, although she knew perfectly well that she was five foot five.  
  
"I can be short if you want me to."  
  
They laughed. Lavender then gave him a short kiss.  
  
"That's okay. Besides you being as tall as you are makes me feel safe."  
  
"Oh, so now not only am I your boyfriend, I'm your bodyguard, too?"  
  
Lavender laughed. Ron smiled and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"Love you," Ron said when they pulled apart.  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
After a few more hours the preparations were complete. The students applauded at their work. The other teachers who were working on the Great Hall applauded, too.  
  
"Well done everybody," Professor McGonagall to them. "Now students remember that today you and the other students will be able to go to Hogsmeade and buy your dress robes. You are to be back by five o'clock. Now you may leave and thank you again."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lavender which one should I get?" Hermione asked her. Hermione held up a soft pink robe and dark green robe. Lavender looked at both of them with careful eyes.  
  
"The pink one. It's pretty. Plus I think Draco will love it," Lavender told Hermione, making her blush. Lavender laughed.  
  
"Okay now that I have my robes, what am I going to do with my hair and make up?"  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it," Lavender assured her. "I'll take care of you. Trust me. You'll be amazing when I'm done with you."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Which leaves the hard part to me." The girls laughed. "So, Lav, what do your robes look like?"  
  
Lavender took from one of the hangers a sparkly, light blue robe. They looked absolutely beautiful. "Don't you just love them?"  
  
"Of course! Ron will absolutely die!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Thanks. Well tomorrow night we'll be the most beautiful girls there. I wonder if Ginny has a date yet...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny Weasley was walking down the halls, her arms full of books and her eyes on the beautiful scenery outside. She stared at all the snow not watching where she was walking. That was when Ginny ran into someone. That someone was Harry.  
  
"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry Harry. I wasn't paying any attention," Ginny said as she bent down to pick up the books she dropped on the floor.  
  
"That's okay, Gin. It's hard not to stare outside. It's beautiful," Harry said in awe. He then helped Ginny with her books.  
  
"Thanks Harry." Silence feel between them.  
  
"Er, Ginny? Will... will you... go to the Ball with me tomorrow night?" Harry looked tense when he asked her.  
  
"Of course, Harry. I'll go with you."  
  
Harry visibly relaxed. "Great. Here, let me help you with those." He then got some of Ginny's books. Well, more like most of them.  
  
"Thanks Harry." Ginny smiled at him and vise versa. They walked back together to the common room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi guys," Hermione said to Draco and Ron as she and Lavender walked into the Three Broomsticks. The couples kissed and the girls sat down next to their boyfriends.  
  
"So did you guys buy your robes?" Draco asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yes."  
  
"Well let me see them."  
  
"I don't think so," Hermione laughed. "Can't you wait until tomorrow night?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hermione laughed again and kissed Draco on the cheek. Lavender and Ron stared at them. Draco was tickling Hermione. Ron gave Lavender a puppy dog look but didn't give in.  
  
"Don't even try, Ron. I know you all too well for you to trick me."  
  
Ron grinned and kissed Lavender. "I love you. And I'm glad you know me well."  
  
Lavender kissed him again. "I'm glad, too."  
  
Draco and Hermione finished having their tickle fight. Draco won; Hermione was mad at him.  
  
"Hey, Lavender, you want a drink?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sure. Just a butterbeer."  
  
"What about you, Mione?"  
  
"I'm not talking to you, Draco."  
  
"Oh come on. Please. Please Mione." Draco stared into Hermione's eyes, smiling. At first Hermione wouldn't look at him. Eventually she gave in. Hermione smiled and kissed him lovingly.  
  
"I'll have some hot chocolate," Hermione told him.  
  
Draco ordered the girls' drinks and they all talked the rest the afternoon.  
  
to be continued....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for now folks. please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Until then.... Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love always 4m, KrystinePotterLover 


	8. Christmas Ball night

Hi everyone!!! Well I hope you all had wonderful holidays! And I am so sorry for the delay, again. And for whoever asked if I drew that picture I referred you all to in chapter 6, the answer is no. I can draw (I'm not shamed to say that) but I am NOT that good. Anyway you guys please review!!!!!! I want as many reviews to this story as much as my other story, which had 16 reviews for TWO CHAPTER!!! Sorry, I kinda lost it there. Anyway here's the next chapter for ya!!!!!!!!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Christmas Ball Night  
  
The next day everyone was excited about the Christmas Ball. Well everyone except Snape. He was annoyed by all the students talking about the Ball and not doing their work. He gave out more detentions that day than in three weeks combined! So by the end of the day, when Snape taught his last class (which Draco, Hermione, etc. were in) he was very angry. VERY angry. The bell rang at the end of class but Snape held them back.  
  
"Where do you all think you're going? Sit down. I am not through with you yet," Snape barked at them. The students looked at each other and sat back down. Once they were all seated, Snape continued. "Now, just because the Christmas Ball is tonight doesn't mean I'm going to give you a little homework. I want each of you to do two essays, each one on a different potion. Tell me how to make them and what they are use for. It is like a research paper, if you will. I want each essay two parchments long and are due in three days. Now get out of my classroom!!!!"  
  
The students obeyed and left Snape's classroom before they could say "Damn Snape!" Once they were away from Snape, Lavender grabbed Hermione's hand.  
  
"C'mon, Herm. We gotta go. Have to get ready," Lavender said, pulling Hermione toward the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Hermione, I'll meet you outside your dorms!" Draco yelled at her.  
  
"All right! Bye!" Hermione yelled back. The girls then ran to their dorms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I did a good job. Hermione you look beautiful, "Lavender said as she looked at Hermione. It was true. Hermione's make-up, hair, everything was done. Hermione's lips and eyes were done in a soft pink to match her robes. Her hair was done in a beautiful bun with little pink flowers surrounding her bun.  
  
"Hey you guys," Ginny said as she came into the dorm. "Wow, you both look great! C'mon, the guys are waiting for us."  
  
The girls then walked out of the dorm to see Ron and Harry smiling at them. Once they were down the stairs, Ron took Lavender's hand and Harry took Ginny's hand. Hermione just stood there and watched her friends leave. After a couple minutes, Lavender stuck her head through the portrait hole.  
  
"Hermione, what are you waiting for? Draco's outside already and may I say that he looks amazing," Lavender said, winking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay." She walked the portrait hole and looked around. A little ways from the portrait hole was Draco, leaning against a wall. He hadn't noticed that Hermione came out already. He was wearing midnight blue robes and looked absolutely gorgeous. She walked up to Draco quietly and tapped him on the shoulder. She smiled at him when he turned around and he smiled back. That was all he could really do; she took his breath away.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said, little embarrassed. He said nothing but took her hand in his and kissed it. Hermione turned red.  
  
"You look absolutely stunning," Draco cooed to her. Hermione turned even more red. Draco then pulled out a corsage. It had a yellow rose with pink tips in the middle with other little flowers surrounding it.  
  
"Oh, Draco! It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed as he put it on her wrist. She kissed him lovingly. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Draco replied. Then he held out his arm. "Shall we go?"  
  
Hermione took his arm. "We shall." Arm in arm, they walked to the Great Hall. When they entered, everything looked amazing. The enchanted ceiling was snowing and then walls had greenery on them. One by one the students made their way into the Great Hall. Once everyone was inside, Dumbledore began his speech.  
  
"Thank you all for coming," Dumbledore said. "I'd like to welcome you all to tonight's Christmas Ball. Now before we begin, there are a few announcements that I need to make. First, if you would like to take a walk outside you are more than welcome to do so. It has been charmed to be nice and warm and snow free. Let us all thank Professor Flitwick for his work outside." The students applauded toward Professor Flitwick, who smiled and nodded his head graciously. "Secondly, there are refreshments for all of you if you do get hungry or thirsty. Now I believe I've said all there is to say so let this ball begin!"  
  
Instantly a fast paced song came on and people started to dance. Draco looked at Hermione, giving her a look that said "I don't want to dance right now." So they went and found an empty table and sat down. Draco and Hermione stared at some of the couples who were dancing, laughing at some occasional ones.  
  
"Hermione would you like a drink or something?" Draco asked out of the blue.  
  
"Sure, thanks." Then Draco left. A few seconds after he left, Ron and Lavender came up to Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Mione," Lavender said. She pulled up a chair and sat next to her. Ron followed suit.  
  
"So have you guys danced yet?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. Lav and I don't like this song. I don't see how people can dance to it," Ron told Hermione, which made her laugh. After a little while Draco came back with two glasses of pumpkin juice in his hand.  
  
"Hi Ron, Lavender. Here you go, Mione. Lavender would you like some? You can have mine if you want," Draco said politely.  
  
"No that's OK, Draco. Thanks anyway." Draco then sat down with them. Then a slow song came on. Immediately Ron and Lavender got out of their chairs and went to the dancing floor. Hermione and Draco laughed when they left. Then Draco got out of his chair and held his hand out toward Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, may I have this dance?" he asked every so nicely.  
  
Hermione blushed and took his hand. "Of course Draco."  
  
Hand in hand, they walked out to the dancing floor. Once they were there, Draco put his hands on Hermione waist and Hermione put her hands around Draco's neck. And they started to move to the music. Slow dancing really isn't dancing at all. It's just swaying to the music. But to Hermione and Draco it was so much more. After a little while, Hermione lay her head on Draco's shoulder. Then after that Draco and Hermione's arms were around each other. Hermione closed her eyes and she swore she was flying. But the song ended and so did the couple's wonderful moment. Students clapped to the wonderful dance. Hermione Draco stared at each other and smiled. Then Draco to Hermione's hand in his.  
  
"C'mon," he said, "let's go outside."  
  
"OK." So they walked outside. Luckily no one was there. They walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. Once they were sitting, Hermione was the one to break the silence. "I had a wonderful time dancing with you Draco."  
  
"Good." He then leaned in and kissed Hermione. He placed one hand at her waist while another was cupping her cheek. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, making them come closer. Then without thinking, Draco ran his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip. Hermione was little surprised but gave him access inside her mouth. After a few more moments, they pulled apart, their foreheads resting on each other. Draco smiled and said, "Let's go back inside."  
  
Hermione nodded and got up. As they walked back, Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When they walked in, they went to their table and sat down. Seconds later, Lavender and Ron came to them.  
  
"Hi you guys," Lavender said cheerfully. They talked for a while when a cool song came on. Ron smiled and stood up.  
  
"Hermione do you want to dance with me?" Ron asked her. Hermione looked at Draco, unsure if it was okay with him.  
  
"Sure," Draco said, "just as long as I can dance with Lavender."  
  
"Of course." So Ron and Hermione walked to the dance floor and Draco and Lavender followed them. All for of them looked like they had fun and they did. Ron twirled Hermione a couple times. Hermione smiled and laughed as he did. Draco and Lavender, however, were pulling off some pretty good moves. They looked like professional ball room dancers! Ron and Hermione saw them and watched them in amazement. When the song was over, everyone clapped for Draco and Lavender. Ron and Hermione made their way back to their table, waiting for Draco and Lavender.  
  
"Wow, Draco you are really good at dancing," Lavender said as they walked toward their table.  
  
"Thanks," he replied, a little embarrassed.  
  
"You two should enter a dance contest sometime," Ron said when Draco and Lavender reached the table.  
  
"That's okay," Draco replied. "It looked like you and Hermione had fun."  
  
"We did," Hermione said, smiling. "C'mon Draco, let's dance!" Hermione then grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Lavender and Ron laughed.  
  
Well like all good dances they come to an end. Everyone walked back toward their own houses. But before Draco and Hermione separated, they talked.  
  
"Wait a minute, Mione. I want to talk to you," Draco said. He lead her to an empty hall.  
  
"I had a great time, Draco," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm glad. I did too."  
  
"Well we'd better get going. I want to get a good night's rest."  
  
"Yeah." Draco took her chin in his hand and kissed her ever so softly. "Good night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
"I love you, Mione."  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "I love you, too." Hermione watched him walk off. I kind of upset her that she would be able to see Draco until tomorrow, but hey life goes on.  
  
to be continued....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I hope you liked this chapter. It was actually fun to write this chapter. Anyway I ment to get this chapter up around Christmas time but I was busy! Sorry! Anyway please review and next chapter will be up soon!!!!!!!  
  
Love always 4m, KrystinePotterLover 


	9. Christmas

Hi everyone!!!!! Well to please all of you, I am giving you another chapter!!!! Hope you like it!!!!!! I assure you that there will be fights later on! *smiles evilly* Just be patient. And I'm sorry this took so long. I was going through a phase. But I'm back and I'm pumped!!!!! LOL. Enjoy and I'll update more often. That's a promise.  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Christmas  
  
A couple days after the Christmas Ball came Christmas! And all over Hogwarts, it did look like Christmas.  
  
(AN: Come on everyone! Sing along! "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go. Take a.." Sorry. Had to do that. *clears throat* Er. now on with the story!!!)  
  
Hermione woke up that wonderful morning with a smile. She quickly changed and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Hermione!" her friends greeted her when she walked over to them.  
  
"Happy Christmas!" Hermione sat down next to Ron. As they talked happily, Hermione looked at the Slytherin table, but so that nobody would noticed. When she looked she saw Draco staring right back at her. He smiled and she smiled back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast Hermione caught up with Draco.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said.  
  
"Hey. Merry Christmas," Draco said then gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too. So do you have anything for me?"  
  
Draco laughed at Hermione's hopeful face. "Don't look so hopeful because I didn't get you anything. Sorry."  
  
Hermione threw a glare at him. "Draco Malfoy so are the meanest person on the face of the earth!"  
  
"And you figured that out right now?"  
  
Hermione slapped Draco's shoulder and started to walk away from Draco. Draco chased after her.  
  
"Oh come on, Mione. I'm just teasing you. Can't you take a joke? I swear Muggle borne don't have any humor." This statement only made Hermione walk faster. Then Draco grabbed Hermione's arm. She turned around and looked at him. "Okay, I'm sorry, Mione. Really I am."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. And I did buy you a gift. I'm not completely heartless." Draco then pulled out a small black velvet box and handed it to Hermione.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Open it and find out, silly," Draco laughed. Hermione opened it and gasped. Inside was a gold ring with a ruby in the middle with diamonds on either side of it.  
  
"Oh, Draco, this is."  
  
"It's not much. I saw it and thought of you. Do you like it?"  
  
Hermione smiled and gave Draco a huge hug. "I love it! Thank you so much!"  
  
Draco smiles and kisses the top of her head. "Anything for you." They break apart and smile at each other. "So is there anything for me?"  
  
"Yes but I left it in my dorm. I'll give it to you later, okay?"  
  
"All right." Hermione and Draco were about to leave when Dumbledore called them.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, may I speak to you two for a moment?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"O-of course, Professor," Hermione said, a little nervous. "Is everything all right, Professor?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course. No need to look nervous, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with a little laugh.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to us about, Professor?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well the other professors and I have been talking about give you two a little something, since you're both Head Boy and Girl. We thought you needed more privileges and rewards besides getting the title of Head Boy and Girl." Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other in confusion but nodded and Dumbledore continued.  
  
"So we thought about it and came up with something you both will use and so will the future Head Boy and Girl. Now if you'll both follow me, I'll show it to you. Think of it as a Christmas gift for the both of you from the professors and I."  
  
Dumbledore started walking followed by a very confused Hermione and Draco. So they walked and walked until they stopped in front of a picture of an old English couple, talking a walk in the park. The woman was wearing a soft pink dress holding a parasol while she used her other are to hold a man in a brown suit's arm.  
  
"Professor, why did we stop here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hello, dears," the woman in the picture said to Draco and Hermione, who were startled. "My name is Mary and this is my husband, John. Welcome to your new dorms."  
  
Draco and Hermione said nothing. They were in total shock. New dorms?! They couldn't believe it.  
  
"Your password is 'aurora'. You may move tomorrow. However, you may take a look inside. Hope you enjoy," Dumbledore addressed the shocked teenagers.  
  
"Thank you Professor!" Hermione exclaimed. Dumbledore smiled and walked off. "Can you believe it, Draco?! We have our own dorms!"  
  
Draco just smiled and gave Hermione a huge hug. "Shall we take a look?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Wait a minute dears," Mary said. "May we have your names, please?"  
  
"Oh, of course," Hermione said. "My name is Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you. Well sorry to keep you waiting." The portrait opened to reveal a small, blue common room. Very cozy, yet elegant. There was a fireplace, sofas, tables and two doors, which lead to their rooms.  
  
"Wow," Draco said. "This is amazing." Then he looked up and smiled. Then he looked at Hermione with a smirk.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look up," Draco said coolly. Slowly she looked up. There, right above them was some mistletoe. "Well you know the tradition."  
  
Hermione smiled then leaned in to give Draco a kiss. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mione."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Ron. Merry Christmas," Lavender said when she met up with him in the common room. She smiled and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Ron replied. "I have a gift for you." Ron then handed her a long, flat box. "Oh, Ron, you shouldn't have!" Lavender opened the box to reveal a charm bracelet. "Ron I love it! Thank you!" She then gave Ron a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Lavender, I- can't- breathe!" Lavender let go of him.  
  
"I have something for you, now." Lavender handed him a box, which Ron opened quickly. Inside was a book. It was a book with all the latest Quidditch strategies.  
  
"Wow! This is amazing! Thank you so much!" Ron then gave Lavender a kiss.  
  
"There's more in the box." Ron looked and pulled out some mistletoe. He smiled, held it over their heads and kissed Lavender.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Ginny," Harry said.  
  
"Hey Harry. What's up?" Ginny asked since he had his hands behind his back.  
  
"Here." Harry handed her a card. "It's not much but.."  
  
Ginny opened the card and read it. It read:  
  
"Dear Ginny,  
  
I hope you have a wonderful Christmas. And I hope you get wonderful gifts. Will you be my girlfriend?  
  
Love, Harry"  
  
Tears filled Ginny's eyes when she finished reading. Harry then sighed. "I'm sorry, Ginny. Look, you can just forget I said that."  
  
"Harry, it's OK. I'm just.." Ginny then took his face in her hands and brushed her lips against his. "I'll be your girlfriend."  
  
"Y-y-you will?" Harry said in shock.  
  
Ginny nodded and kissed Harry again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here you go," Hermione said to Draco when they went walking around the lake that afternoon.  
  
"Thank you." Draco opened the box Hermione gave. Inside was a kind of jersey shirt with "Malfoy" at the top. "Wow.."  
  
"Well it's just a little something. I mean what am I supposed to give the guy that basically has everything?"  
  
"Hey, I don't have everything! I really like it. Thank you." Draco gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Your welcome. Well we should be heading back. I need to pack my stuff so we can move into our dorms tomorrow."  
  
"OK. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
to be continued..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what did you think? Hope it was good. Hope. Anyway please leave a review! I like them. LOL. Until then, see yah!  
  
Love always 4m, KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS: Keep smiling! ^_^! =8) 


	10. moving in

Hi everyone! It's me and I'm back with another chapter! Now let me remind you that this story has barely begun. The good stuff (which most of you want) will be coming up pretty soon. I'd say after the next 2 or 3 chapters, we'll get to the good stuff. Anyway I have a LOT in mind for this story so please keep reading. A special thanks to those who reviewed:  
  
Britt: I'll try and make it better.  
  
Piggiepug: Thanks a bunch!  
  
Thank you SO much. ^_^. Anyway, enough of my blabbing. Here's the next chapter!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 10: moving in  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up bright and early to bring all her stuff to her new dorm. Ginny helped her pack all her things. Before Hermione left to move her stuff, she and Ginny had some "girl talk."  
  
"I'm really gonna miss you Herm," Ginny said.  
  
"It's not like I'm leaving the country," Hermione teased.  
  
"I know. But we won't get to talk as much as we use to."  
  
Hermione gave Ginny a hug. "I know. But at least you got someone else to talk to now." Hermione nodded toward Harry, who was playing chess against Ron.  
  
Ginny blushed. "Yeah."  
  
"You haven't told Ron yet, have you?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "How am I supposed to tell him? I mean, it's bad enough he's overprotective of me. If he found out, he could kill Harry!"  
  
"No he wouldn't! So let Harry do all the talking. Friends talk better than siblings."  
  
"Thanks. So this is it."  
  
"Yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow, OK?"  
  
"OK. Bye Herm."  
  
"Bye Gin."  
  
The two girls hugged and Hermione walked out the portrait hole with all her belongings. Once she out of the portrait hole she saw Draco playing his harmonica. 'I suppose he was waiting for me,' Hermione thought as she walked up to him.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"I just came to help you move your stuff to the dorm."  
  
"Thanks." Draco then took some, well most, of Hermione's things and they walked to the dorm in silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Need any help unpacking, Hermione?" Draco asked her from his room.  
  
"That's OK. I've everything under control here," Hermione replied.  
  
Hermione and Draco spent the next couple of hours unpacking and fixing their dorms to their pleasure. Once they were done, they were completely exhausted. They sat in front of the fireplace too tired to do anything else.  
  
"Unpacking was harder than I thought," Draco said with a little laugh.  
  
Hermione just nodded. She was too tired to do anything else. She rested her head on Draco's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"You OK?" Draco asked softly.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just really tired," Hermione replied quietly. Draco stared into the fire for a few moments until he realized that Hermione was fast asleep. He smiled and picked her up in his arms. He brought her to her room and placed her in her bed gently. He pulled the covers over her so she wouldn't get cold. She then snuggled into covers and murmured peacefully. Draco bent down and kissed Hermione on her forehead.  
  
"Good night, Hermione," he whispered then walked out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HA! I beat you again, Harry. Pay up," Ron said boastfully. Harry groaned and gave Ron 5 Galleons.  
  
"Ron there's something I have to tell you," Harry said nervously.  
  
"OK, shoot."  
  
Harry took a deep breath then started talking. "OK, here's the deal: I'm going out with your sister."  
  
"You're WHAT?!" Harry could have sworn that steam was coming out of his hears.  
  
"I'm going out with your sister. I would have asked you first but I knew you would over react."  
  
"I'M NOT OVER REACTING!!!!!" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe I am."  
  
"So are you mad?"  
  
"I am a little. But if anyone went out with my sister, I'm glad its you."  
  
Harry let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thanks. You can stop hiding Gin. It's OK." Ginny then appeared and gave her brother a hug.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ron. This means a lot to me."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
to be continued  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for now. Kinda short but it ends the beginning of this story. Now we're going to the good stuff. YAY! LOL. Anyway that's it for now. Stay tuned for the next episode of "A Heart Full of Love." Now before you leave this story: REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Love always 4m, KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS: Keep smiling! ^_^! =8) 


	11. the letter

Hey people! I am back and I'm ready to give y'all another chapter! Anyway, I first want to say I am SO SORRY for the delay of this chapter. But I've had a rough one, if you catch my drift. Any who, I am back and I think this chapter will be great. I'll see what y'all think.  
  
Here are shout outs to the people who have reviewed.  
  
Denny: Thank you so much for the review! And I'll send you the next chapter ASAP. Anyway, I hope you get your Internet up soon! I'll call you as soon as I get back! Love you!  
  
pupulupk: Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Starlit Night: Thank you for all TEN of your reviews! I'll do what you said! Or at least try. LOL!  
  
nikki: here's more you yah!  
  
Angel1251: Awww, thank you! =*)  
  
Thank y'all SO much! Anyway, enough of my talking! Here's the next chapter for yah! LoVeS aNd HuGs!  
  
~*~ Dedication: this chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed and to my secret love. I LOVE YOU!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11: the letter  
  
The next morning was just as cold and crisp as any December morning at Hogwarts. The skies won't let any sun shine through the dull, gray clouds, which lay thick throughout Hogwarts. The cold, icy wind carried snowflakes delicately across the air and let them fall onto the frozen ground. All the windows were covered with a small sheet of ice, giving them the classic Christmas look. However, one particular window was clear with little ice on it. And that window belonged to Draco who was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about a certain someone. Then his gray eyes fluttered open. He turned and looked at his clock. Six o'clock, it read. Grinning Draco went to his bathroom and changed quickly. He wanted his Hermione. He had wanted to do this for that for quite some time now and he finally got his chance.  
  
When Draco entered Hermione's room, he couldn't help but smile. Hermione was fast asleep and dreaming. Draco walked up to her slowly, savoring her sleeping form. He kneeled next to her bed still staring at her. 'She's beautiful,' he thought as she stroked her hair. He then leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. As gentle as the kiss was, his love started to stir. Her eyelids revealed her amber eyes. She saw him and smiled.  
  
"Rise and shine, love," Draco said gently while caressing her cheek.  
  
"'Morning," she replied sleepily.  
  
"Have a nice sleep?"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and smiled. "Yeah. I was dreaming about you. It was a very good dream." (A/N: PLEASE, do NOT get any ideas! Simple minded people these days. . . LOL!)  
  
Draco smirked. "I imagine it was."  
  
They chuckled and Hermione opened her eyes again. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's time for you to get out of bed!" Draco laughed.  
  
She smiled. "I don't want to."  
  
Draco then gave an evil grin. "Then I shall help you get out." Suddenly Draco removed the sheets from Hermione's body and lifted her in his arms. Hermione squealed in surprise.  
  
"Draco, what the hell did you do that for?" She asked angrily.  
  
"I was only trying to help you," Draco said innocently.  
  
"Draco put me down right NOW!" Draco then put her down, but slowly. Hermione glared at him. "Don't EVER do that AGAIN!" Hermione turned away from Draco and busied herself in finding her clothes for the day.  
  
"Aw, come on, Mione. I was just having fun." Hermione ignored him. Draco sighed. 'She's really stubborn sometimes,' Draco thought. He walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Mione. I won't do it again, I promise. I'm really sorry. Forgive me? Please?" Hermione then turned to face him. She stared at him, her face emotionless but broke into a smile and hugged Draco.  
  
"I forgive you," Hermione said in his ear.  
  
Draco smiled and kissed her nose. "Thank you."  
  
Hermione returned the smile and gave Draco a kiss. "I love you, Draco."  
  
Draco kissed her back. "I love you too, Hermione." He grinned. "Go take a shower. Then we'll go down to breakfast." Hermione nodded and headed for her bathroom. About twenty minutes later Hermione and Draco walked down to breakfast, Draco's arm around Hermione's waist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny awoke early that morning so she sat in front of the fireplace in the common room and read a book Hermione had given her the previous year. As time went on, other Gryffindors started waking and heading to breakfast. Ginny was engulfed in her book she didn't notice a certain green-eyed boy sneak up behind her. He wrapped his arms her gently and whispered in her ear "Good Morning."  
  
Ginny jumped and turned to face the person. "Harry! You bloody scared me!"  
  
Harry chuckled. "I'm sorry." He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"I know. I forgive you." Ginny smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"Ugh, Potter, get off my sister," said a voice behind them. They separated and turned to see a slightly amused Ron. Harry blushed and moved away from Ginny.  
  
"Ron," Ginny said, annoyed, "Stop being a prat." She turned to Harry. "I'll be right back." She picked her book up, pecked Harry on the cheek and head to her dormitory. As she went to her dormitory, she gave her brother a shove.  
  
"Caught in the act," Ron said smirking as soon as Ginny was out of earshot.  
  
Harry flushed red again. "Shut up."  
  
Ron laughed. "I'm just being a brother to my only sister."  
  
Harry nodded slightly. "I know."  
  
Suddenly, Ron walked up to him, pointed a finger and looked solemn. "You hurt in any way, ANY way at all, I will personally kill you without a second thought."  
  
Harry looked absolutely terrified. He just stood there, dumb struck.  
  
"Ron," Ginny yelled, "leave Harry alone! Come on Harry, let's go get some breakfast." She took his arm and led him to the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As every morning, the Great Hall started to fill with students talking and laughing. The smell of breakfast filled the lungs of the hungry students, especially Ron. He walked in and walked up to his girlfriend Lavender.  
  
"Good morning, babe," Ron said. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
She grinned. "'Morning."  
  
"'Morning, Hermione," Ron said as he sat down next to Lavender.  
  
"Good morning," she replied happily.  
  
"So," Ginny said, who was sitting across from Hermione, "how are your new dormitories?"  
  
Hermione beamed. "They're excellent."  
  
"Ow rif arf bey?" Ron said.  
  
Everyone stared at Ron. His mouth was so full with food that they were surprised he was able to talk. Hermione looked appalled, Lavender rolled her eyes while Harry and Ginny tried not to burst out laughing. Ron then realized what he did and turned scarlet. (A/N: 'tad slow, isn't he? LOL!)  
  
"What I meant to say was how nice are they?"  
  
"They're really nice."  
  
As soon as Hermione stopped talking, the post came in. Owls upon owls came dropping their delivery. Errol, however, crashed onto the Gryffindor table. Pigwidgeon was flying in circles around Ron's head and hooting loudly.  
  
"Stupid bird. Give me that!" Ron said angrily, snatching the letter from the little gray owl. He gave a cheerful hoot and flew off. Hermione, who didn't have any post. Looked over to the Slytherin table. She Draco was reading a letter. At first his expression was surprised but as he read on turned grave. Suddenly he stood and left the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione's heart dropped. "Draco. . . ." she whispered and stood.  
  
"Hermione?" said Ron's voice. "Where are you going?"  
  
"It's Draco. . . . Something's wrong. . . ." She started walking off. She walked toward her dormitory, her mind full of worry. When she entered she saw Draco, his hands and that letter on the coffee table in front of him. Hermione slowly walked inside and knelt next to Draco.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione said quietly. "Honey, are you okay?"  
  
Draco looked up and pulled on a fake smile. "Of course I am."  
  
"Draco please don't lie to me. I know something's wrong," she replied sternly.  
  
Draco stood suddenly and sighed. Turning away from her, he said, "Hermione. . . I. . . we can't. . . we can't see each other anymore. . . ."  
  
Hermione felt like a knife had stabbed her. "W-what?"  
  
"You heard me. We can't see each other anymore. I'm sorry."  
  
"B-b-but I love you!" She rose from her position and walked over to face Draco. Tears were spilling from her amber eyes. Draco face was emotionless. He then looked away and walked toward his room, grabbing his letter on the way out. Before he entered his room, he said "I'm sorry, Hermione, it's over." And he was gone.  
  
Hermione then collapsed into tears. She couldn't believe what just happened. Earlier that morning she felt like she was in heaven and now she feels like hell just came. Not wanting to be anywhere near Draco she ran out of the room and to the Gryffindor common room. But on the way, she ran into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled, not even looking at who it was.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione are you okay?"  
  
Hermione looked to see a worried Ron looking at her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at him. "Oh Ron!" She sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Mione, what happened?" Ron asked seriously but gently.  
  
She didn't answer but instead said, "C-c-could we g-go to the common room, p-please?"  
  
"Sure. Of course." He put a protective arm around her and led her to the Gryffindor common room. Then he sat her on the sofa with himself sitting next to her. "Now, tell me, what happened?"  
  
Hermione took a deep, shaky breath. "I-it's Draco. H-he. . . he broke up with me." She sobbed.  
  
"He WHAT?" Ron yelled. "That bastard. I'm going to kill him. . . ." Ron stood and started to move toward the door.  
  
Hermione gasped and pulled Ron back down. "No! Please, don't hurt him Ron."  
  
"Hermione, he hurt you! Why can't I get revenge for you?"  
  
"Because I still love him."  
  
Ron looked utterly shocked. "How could you still love him?"  
  
"Because. . . I believe. I still believe in him."  
  
Ron sighed. "Come on, Mione. Maybe you should take the day off day. You can stay in my dorm and get some rest. How about it?"  
  
Hermione gave him a small smile. "Okay." Ron helped her off the couch and to his dormitory. She lay on Ron bed and he tucked her in. He was about to leave but she called him back. Hermione reached out and gave Ron a hug, "Thank you so much Ron."  
  
"Of course. Anything for my best friend. Sleep well." And he left her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco felt horrible. He was heartbroken. He looked down at his letter he received earlier and read it again.  
  
"Draco  
  
Sources have told me that you have been dating that Mudblood, Granger. That is a disgrace to our family name. Now I'll give you a choice: leave that Mudblood or suffer the consequences. You know exactly what I'm capable of. The choice is yours to make.  
  
Lucius"  
  
Draco took out his wand and set the letter on fire. Anger filled his veins as he read the letter. However, he had a choice to make and it was clear what his answer was. His love for Hermione was strong enough to do what he did; he had no other choice. Tears burned his cheeks as he thought about not having Hermione anymore but he knew it was for the best. He wiped his tears away fiercely. He took the ashes of the letter and tossed them out his window. "I'd give my life for you, Hermione. No matter what, I will love you."  
  
To Be CoNtInUeD. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do y'all think? I hope you like it! Now I have a couple things to ask of you, my kind readers:  
  
#1) GREET ME A LATE HAPPY BIRTHDAY! As some of you have read in my bio my birthday was 2 days ago. So happy late birthday to me! LOL!  
  
#2) Please do not hate me for what happen in this chapter. There is a method to my madness! Just trust me!  
  
#3) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!  
  
*Cough* Anyway, have a nice day, I'll update as soon as I can and REVIEW!  
  
~*~ kRYSTINEpOTTERlOVER  
  
PS: SMILE! ^_^ And sleep! -_-ZzZzZ And remember "You can sit on two horses with one @ss." 


	12. rumors and stories

What is UP people! Well I'm back to give you yet another chapter! YAY! lol! Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. But there are others who haven't updated in a VERY long time. **cough** Lee **cough** An others have been getting on my case about not updating. **cough** Tiffany **cough** But whatever. Here's the next chapter! ENJOY!  
  
And BIG thanx to those who reviewed! LOVE YAH!  
  
~*~ To my secret love: I believe you know who you are now. **blushing**  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12: Rumors and Stories  
  
A few days passed by and within those days everyone in Hogwarts knew that Draco and Hermione were no more. It was the hot topic of Hogwarts; everyone was talking about it. Ron filled the others in on what happened after he put Hermione to bed that day. They were as shocked and angered as Ron was but did what Hermione told Ron to do.  
  
School resumed during those days and to almost everyone, the air felt different. There was a sort of emptiness in it. Classes seemed quieter. The teachers became concerned. They all noticed a dramatic change in Hermione. She now stayed silent in class, not even bothering to answer questions. Draco noticed this also but had to keep it to himself. He couldn't blow his cover. He had to be strong for her, but this was hard for him. Every time he walked down the corridors, he heard whispers.  
  
"You heard what happened right?"  
  
"Of course I did. Who hasn't?"  
  
"I hear he cheated on her."  
  
"That's not true. He placed a bet with his friends to see how long their relationship would last."  
  
Hermione heard the same things. They hurt her so much. Her friends helped but she still had to face the rumors by herself. They couldn't be with her all the time. Usually now she just went to classes then spent the rest of her day locked up in her room. She thought about the rumors she had heard.  
  
'Maybe they're true,' she thought, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
'You know him better than they do,' a voice inside her said. 'You know he would never do that to anyone. To you.'  
  
Hermione sighed and headed for her room, knowing her tears were coming.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was lunch and students ate a little something, but most were stealing glances at Draco and whispering. Draco, who was getting tired of the stares and whispers took an apple and headed out of the Great Hall to his room. On the way there he ran into someone. That someone was Alex Gregory. (A/N: Remember him? If you don't go back to chapter 6!)  
  
"Ah, Draco!" he said. "So you finally got rid of that Mudblood. I bet that felt good to get away from her, hm?"  
  
Draco ignored him and kept walking to his room. He wanted so bad to beat the lights out of that jerk but he knew he couldn't. It hurt him, broke his heart to not be able to defend Hermione. He missed her so much. He was looking forward to the day when this would end and things would get back to the way they were. As he entered his dormitory he heard muffled crying. He sighed and slumped into a sofa. He put his head in his hands and stayed there for what seemed hours. Suddenly the door opened. Draco looked up to see Lavender carrying food for he supposed Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Lavender. How did you get in here?" Draco asked politely. Lavender, ignoring him, walked up and set the food on the coffee table. She turned to him and connected her hand to Draco's face, hard.  
  
"Hermione gave me the password," she said as if nothing happened.  
  
"Nice to see you, too," Draco muttered as he rubbed his sore cheek.  
  
"Don't even TALK about nice! I don't believe you! How could you hurt Hermione like that? Do you know how HURT she felt? Do you even know her GRADES are slipping?! I thought you loved her! I thought you changed, Malfoy, but I'm obviously wrong!"  
  
Draco glared at her. "You don't know what happened."  
  
"I know EXACTLY what happened!" she yelled.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!" he yelled back.  
  
Lavender was a bit taken back but held her glare. "Don't you DARE talk to me like that," she said in a deadly whisper.  
  
"Just give me chance to explain myself. Please."  
  
"Why should I? You broke Hermione's heart!"  
  
"I did it to save her!"  
  
Lavender eyes went wide. Draco locked all the doors and put a silencing charm on the room. Draco faced Lavender to see she was looking at him suspiciously. "You did what?" she asked slowly.  
  
"I broke up with Hermione to save her life."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Draco sat on the sofa again, making room for Lavender to sit. She hesitated for a moment then sat next to Draco. Then he started stating what exactly happened. Draco explained every detail while Lavender listened intently. When he finished, Lavender gasped.  
  
"Oh Draco," Lavender exclaimed as she pulled him into a tight embrace, "I'm so sorry! If I only knew. . ."  
  
"It's okay," Draco said softly, returning the embrace. "In a sense, I deserved it."  
  
"You still love her, don't you?" Lavender's eyes twinkled as she looked at him.  
  
"I don't think I could stop loving her."  
  
Lavender stood suddenly. "We have to tell everyone else! They will understand completely if you and I tell them."  
  
"No!" Draco exclaimed. "Look, my father has spies over here so don't do anything. If word got out, Hermione will be. . ." Draco glanced at Hermione's door.  
  
Lavender had sympathy for Draco. He turned toward the brunette. He rested a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with sparkling eyes.  
  
"Lavender," he said softly, "you can't tell anyone. Please, for Hermione's sake."  
  
Lavender stared at him. She wanted to tell everyone else, at least Ron, but she knew she couldn't. "Okay, Draco."  
  
He smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Lavender reached into her pocket. "Hermione told me to return these to you and I insist you keep them until you two get back together." In Lavender's hand was the locket Draco gave Hermione on their first date and the ring he gave her for Christmas. Draco took them subconsciously. "Well I'd better go give Hermione her lunch. Don't worry, Draco. I know everything will turn out okay." She leant up to give Draco a kiss on the cheek before getting Hermione's food. Draco took down the spells on the room and Lavender entered Hermione's room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So did you give him the ring and locket back?" Hermione asked as she ate her lunch.  
  
"Of course I did," Lavender said calmly. Lavender looked around Hermione's room until she came to a picture of Hermione and Draco. She picked the picture up, running her fingers lightly over it. 'They were so happy,' Lavender thought. 'I just hope everything ends okay.'  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for now, people. So PLEASE review and I get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can, okay? Reviews= update! Remember that! Until we meet again!  
  
~*~ KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS: Smile! ^_^ And sleep! -_-ZzZzZz And remember "You can take the girl out of the honky tonk but you CAN'T take the honky tonk out of the girl!" 


	13. Trouble with a Hero

Hey people! Yes, I have another chapter for you! I've been working very hard trying to make this chapter good, so hopefully it's good enough! Anyway, shout outs to my reviewers!  
  
Denny: thanks for all your support! And for helping me with this chapter!  
  
TraptRocksMy World: thanks for the review!  
  
JadeMonkey: thanks for your **ONE WORD** review. rolls eyes  
  
Anyway, enough of my talk. Here's the next chapter!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
Quote of the day: "Just because something isn't true, no reason you can't believe in it." Secondhand Lions  
  
_**Chapter 13: Trouble with a Hero  
**_  
The first day of spring finally arrived. The sun shined brightly in the blue sky, making the windows on the Hogwarts castle turn white. The air was crisp and the wind blew on the faces of students who chose to be outside that weekend. However, some chose to stay inside. Some like Draco.  
  
Draco didn't feel like going outside. He felt like wandering through the halls, thinking about the day when he would hold his Hermione in his arms again and never let her go. Draco smiled. He knew he missed her and how much she missed him. Draco pondered over this that he didn't even hear a voice calling out to him.  
  
"Hi, there, Draco," the voice cooed over to him. It was Pansy.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco asked in a bored tone.  
  
"Well now that you and the Mudblood–"  
  
"Her name is Hermione," Draco snapped, venom dripping in his words, along with his glare.  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Filthy bitch doesn't deserve a name." Draco raised his hand to slap her but Pansy stepped back, her hands in the air. "Now, now, take it easy. Anyway, now that you two are separated, I was thinking you and I both should...catch up...." Pansy slid her arms around him and leaned up to kiss Draco. 'I hope no one's here,' Draco pleaded in his mind. However he neglected to see a pair of brown eyes stealing a glance at looking away quickly.  
  
"Get off!" Draco exclaimed, shoving Pansy away.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Pansy yelled pointing at him. "Don't tell me you still have feelings for that Mudblood."  
  
"Actually I do. I don't care about Slytherin sluts like you." Draco glared at her then walked away feeling very angry.  
  
Pansy glared at his retreating form. "You'll never get her back! Never!" Pansy then walked away until Alex Gregory stopped her.  
  
"What's the news?" Alex asked.  
  
"He obviously still has feelings for that Mudblood. No doubt about that," Pansy stated.  
  
Suddenly smoke formed around Alex. As the smoke thinned, Alex was no longer there. Instead, Lucius Malfoy stood in his place. "That little Mudblood will pay. But I think I'll just make this a warning. Now make sure you and the other Slytherin girls do what I asked, understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Pansy said.  
  
Lucius then tossed Pansy a bag. Inside were one hundred galleons. "For the work that you've done so far."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Lucius snapped and smoke appeared around him again as he changed back into Alex Gregory.  
  
Hermione walked down the halls, furiously wiping away stray tears. She just couldn't believe her eyes; Draco had moved on. '_Well he has the right to_,' Hermione thought sadly. She gave a sob. Not wanting to draw any attention to herself, Hermione walked outside, toward the Great Lake. Hermione sat at the shore, picking up some flowers and tossing the pedals into the water. As she tossed the pedals, she thought about the times when she and Draco would walk around the lake, enjoying each other's company. More tears flooded Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Hermione?" a voice above her interrupted her memories. "Can I join you?" It was Harry.  
  
"Oh! Sure!" Hermione exclaimed, blinking away her tears.  
  
Harry smiled and sat next to Hermione. Silence fell between the two teenagers until Harry spoke up. "So... how have you been, Herm?"  
  
"I'm getting better," Hermione answered quietly.  
  
"That's good." Harry then looked at the lake. The ripples in the water reflected the bright sun's rays. Then he turned back to Hermione. "Herm, can I confess something to you?"  
  
"Of course, Harry," Hermione told him, smiling.  
  
"Well remember when I got mad at you because I found out that you and Malfoy were dating?" Harry flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"How could I forget?" Hermione giggled softly.  
  
"Well... I... the reason why I got so mad at you was because... I liked you Hermione. And I suppose I was jealous of Malfoy." Harry's ear matched his red face.  
  
Hermione blushed. "You did?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said timidly. "But not anymore. I love Ginny now." Harry smiled.  
  
"That's so sweet." Hermione smiled and looked out at the lake again. "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Harry looked confused. "For what?"  
  
"Telling me the truth."  
  
"Of course." Harry then looked at his watch. "Oh, Herm, I have to go meet Ginny. I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Oh," Hermione said in a small, sad voice. "Okay. Bye, Harry." She gave him a hug. Then Harry left. Hermione sighed and starred at the lake more. After a few moments, she decided that she would go back to her dormitory. While walking, Hermione thought about how her relationships with Draco started. She thought about their first kiss, the first time Draco told her he loved her. Then she thought about how fast everything she had with Draco was shattered. Hermione's cheeks shined with new tears as she entered the common room. She was about to continue to her room but stopped dead in her tracks; Draco was in the common room, staring at her intently.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said as if uttering her name for the first time.  
  
Hermione sobbed and dashed to her room, slamming her door. Draco flinched at the sound. '_She was crying_,' he thought painfully. Sighing, Draco started walking to the Great Hall, deciding to grab some lunch.  
  
"So there he was in the hall with Pansy hanging all over him," Hermione told Lavender, who brought her lunch some time later.  
  
"Really?" Lavender said surprised. "What a jerk!" Lavender was confused by Draco's actions. 'Did he really get back together with Pansy?'  
  
"I know. All done!" Hermione said, talking about her food. "Thanks for bringing me lunch, Lav. You're such a good friend."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it," Lavender said, waving her hand. "You're going through a rough time. We all know that." Hermione smiled. "Well I'd better get going. You take care of yourself, okay?"  
  
"I will. Bye." Hermione hugged her friend and Lavender left. Once inside the common room, she saw that Draco was in there. Wanting to talk to him, she put the locking spell on each door and a silencing charm on the room.  
  
"Hey Lavender," Draco said politely. "How is she?"  
  
"She's fine," Lavender replied. "Listen, are you back together with Pansy?"  
  
"Pansy?" Draco's eyebrows were raised. "Where did you get an idea like that?"  
  
"It's no idea. Hermione saw you in the corridor with Pansy draped around you."  
  
"She saw us?" Draco clenched a fist. "I'm going to kill Pansy...." Draco muttered.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was walking through the halls when Pansy came up to me and tried to kiss me. Of course I didn't let her. I shoved her off of me before she had a chance to kiss me."  
  
"Oh, I see." Silence fell between them. "This must be really hard on you. I know it would be for me."  
  
"Well," Draco started, "it's like walking alone and each second feels like an hour. Life has no point anymore. Well, for me anyway. I just wish I could hold her, just for a second. I miss her so much." Draco slumped into the sofa and placed his hands on his face.  
  
Lavender sympathetically put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be able to hold her again. And I'll have you know, that day when you broke up with Hermione, Ron wanted to beat the bloody lights out of you. But you know what? Hermione stopped him."  
  
"Why?" Draco asked taking away his hands so he could look at her.  
  
"Because she said she still loves you." Draco looked at Lavender in amazement. Lavender smiled. Draco stood and stared at Hermione's door. "I hope that cheered you up a little."  
  
Draco smiled warmly. "It did. Thanks"  
  
"You're welcome. Well if you ever need to talk to me just send me an owl or something. I'll be here to help you with anything."  
  
"You're too kind," Draco said.  
  
"So are you." Lavender then gathered the dishes she brought and headed for the door. But then she stopped. "Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just remember that good things come to those who wait." With that, Lavender lifted the spells on the room and left.  
  
Soon the day turned to evening. The stars started to shine with the half moon. Hermione decided she wouldn't wall herself in her room so she went to the Gryffindor common room. She enjoyed hearing the common room buzzing with noise again. She missed seeing her friends. What she missed most was watching Ron beat Harry at chess.  
  
"It's one thing I'm better at than Harry," Ron said to Hermione. "Checkmate!"  
  
Harry groaned. "You win. Again."  
  
Ron beamed. "I keep winning and Harry still plays against me."  
  
"Sod off, Ron," Ginny snapped. "Harry played a good game." Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
Ron scoffed. "Please, get a room."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ron. It was just a kiss on the cheek. Be thankful they aren't snogging in front of you."  
  
Ron turned magenta. "Ew, don't give me ideas." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Look," Hermione said, "it's late. I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Hermione," they answered her as she left.  
  
Hermione walked to her dormitory quickly, not wanting to be in trouble. She entered her room and changed into her nightgown. Then she climbed into her bed, yawning, and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
The corridors of Hogwarts were cold and silent. No one–except for Mrs. Norris–roamed the empty corridors. However, a dark figure was silently and swiftly making their way through the halls. They looked at each of the sleeping portraits, looking for a specific one. They continued this until they came upon a portrait of a man and a woman walking through a park: the portrait that was the entrance of the Head Boy and Girl dormitories.  
  
"Aurora," their voice whispered to the portrait. Slowly it opened to the common room and the figure entered quickly. They then examined each door, as if they could see inside each room. After a while, they headed toward the right door: Hermione's door. Silently, they entered the room. Inside was Hermione asleep on her bed. The figure stood where they were glaring at her. They made their way to her sleeping form, pulling out a knife as they walked.  
  
Hermione was sleeping peacefully until she felt a strange presence in her room. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Nothing. Hermione mentally slapped herself and snuggled back to sleep.  
  
The figure cursed as she awoke so suddenly. They made it to Hermione's side as soon as she fell back to sleep. The corner of their mouth curved up as they raised a hand and placed it firmly on Hermione's mouth. Hermione's eyes shot opened and looked frantically who was there.  
  
"Shh, don't scream," the person said sternly. "Now, shut up or you'll get your pretty little throat slit." They raised the knife up to Hermione's neck. Hermione went stiff as she felt the cold blade touch her skin. "Get out of bed," they ordered. Hermione did so without a second thought. The person reached into their pocket and dropped an envelope on a pillow. As soon as that was done, they dropped something on the floor. Smoke formed around them. As soon as it thinned, they were gone.  
  
The next morning felt like a regular day. Draco awoke that morning feeling nothing was wrong. As soon as he was dressed, Draco headed for the Great Hall for some breakfast. He sat by himself at the end of the Slytherin table as he usually did nowadays. After gathering some food, he looked over at the Gryffindor table, searching for Hermione. She usually sat with her back toward the Slytherin table. However, he couldn't find her. Thinking quickly, Draco searched for Lavender's eye. She spotted him and as if reading his mind, she rose and walked out of the Great Hall. Draco followed after a few moments, not wanting to raise suspicion. He walked out and found Lavender waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Draco," she said, "is something the matter?"  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she's still asleep. Come on. Let's check." They both walked to Draco's dormitories. He muttered the password and entered quickly. Lavender then made her way to Hermione's door, knocking on it.  
  
"Hermione?" she called out. "Are you awake?" No answer. Lavender knocked again. "Hermione are you there?" Still no answer. Lavender then opened the door and peered inside. No one was there. Lavender walked over to the bathroom and checked there. No Hermione. Lavender panicked. "Draco! She's not here!" Draco rushed in to see nothing. "I'm going to inform Professor Dumbledore." Lavender then rushed out.  
  
Draco looked around Hermione's room trying to think where else Hermione could be. She's couldn't be in the library; it was closed. She's couldn't have been in the Gryffindor tower; someone would have seen her. Finally deciding Hermione was missing he slumped into her bed.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said, pain filling inside of him. A picture of her came to his mind. He clenched a fist. Draco didn't know where she was or what might have happened to her. Hoping she was all right, Draco stood and headed out the door. As he stood he noticed an envelope on one of the pillows. Strangely, it was addressed to him. Draco curiously picked it up and ripped it open. Inside was a letter and it read:  
  
_"Obviously, Draco, you still have feelings for that Mudblood. Therefore, I've decided to take things to take matters into my own hands. I won't harm her if you come. And I know you will."  
_  
Draco crumpled the letter. 'You'll pay,' Draco thought viciously. 'You bastard, I swear I'll make you pay.' Feeling he could do nothing more, Draco ran to Dumbledore's office. Without even saying the password, the gargoyle jumped aside, letting Draco inside. He entered Dumbledore's office, seeing Ron, Harry and Lavender inside.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, glaring at Draco. Draco returned the glare and ignored his question.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, "nice of you to join us. Now, I believe you have some news on the whereabouts of Miss Granger?"  
  
Ron snorted. "Of course he does. He probably helped with kidnapping her!"  
  
Draco made an attempt to get a swing at Ron but was held back by Lavender. "Calm down," she whispered to him.  
  
"That will be enough, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said. "Now, do you know the exact location of Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I do," Draco answered stiffly.  
  
"Well spit it out, Malfoy!" Harry yelled. "Don't keep us waiting! Hermione could be getting hurt right now!"  
  
"She won't get hurt until I go after her," Draco said slowly. "It's me they want, not Hermione."  
  
"What–"Harry started but was cut off.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Floo powder is right next to the fireplace. Are you ready for this task?" Dumbledore asked. Draco nodded. "Good luck."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Draco nodded toward everyone. He grabbed some Floo powder and threw it into the fire. The flames turned green and roared furiously in front of him. He stepped inside and yelled, "The Malfoy Manor!"  
  
Hermione has never been so scared in her entire life. She had no clue where she was; she was alone, cold and hungry. All she knew was that when she was kidnapped, they put her in a sort of prison cell. She tried to escape but it couldn't be done. The walls were stone and she didn't have her wand. Hermione hoped someone would rescue her and soon. She thought about whom might rescue her. Then she heard footsteps. She looked at the door as heard the footsteps getting louder. Her kidnapper came in carrying a tray with bread and water on it. They set it down in front of her. Hermione glanced at the food and then at her kidnapper's masked face.  
  
"Thought you might be hungry," they said. Hermione looked at the food questioningly. "Don't worry; it's clean. I have no intention of poisoning you." Hermione cautiously took a piece of the bread and chewed on it. After a while she swallowed it; nothing happened. Hermione then stared at her kidnapper.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You are just bait," they said. "The one I want is the one who is coming to rescue you."  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione demanded. "And what do you want with Harry?"  
  
"Harry?" They laughed. "Mr. Potter's not the one who's going to save you. I'll let you see on your own." With that said, they left Hermione, who was deep in thought.  
  
'_If Harry's not going to save me_,' she thought, '_then who will? It can't be Ron. He can't save me by himself._' Then Hermione's went wide. '_Could... could Draco be saving me?_' She shook head. '_No he wouldn't save me._' Hermione sighed and let her tears flood her cheeks.  
  
The Malfoy Manor was a cold, empty place. It was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a dark forest. The walls were stone and looked more like a castle than a manor. Draco fell onto the floor of the entrance hall. He stood and looked at the walls with total disgust. He never liked living in such a cold. Taking a deep breath, Draco walked across the entrance hall, ready to save Hermione.  
  
"Finally arrived, I see," a voice said. Draco turned wand ready as he faced Hermione's kidnapper.  
  
"Lucius," Draco spat with venom.  
  
Lucius smirked and removed the mask that covered his face. "Well, why am I not surprised to see you here?" He said, sarcasm dripping in each word. "Oh, I know! You still love that filthy Mudblood."  
  
"Where is she?" Draco demanded.  
  
"She's locked up. Don't worry, I didn't lay a single finger on your precious Mudblood. But since you're so anxious to see her..." Lucius pulled his mask back on and threw something on the floor. Then out of nowhere, Hermione appeared, looking confused.  
  
"So nice of you to join us," Lucius said behind his mask. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. The she turned around to face Draco. Her eyes filling with tears, she ran to him and held onto him with all her might.  
  
"Draco...." she cried.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay," he whispered gently.  
  
"How touching," Lucius sneered.  
  
Draco and Hermione pulled apart. Draco moved Hermione behind him, his wand ready in his hand. "Let her go. She has nothing you want. This is between you and me."  
  
"Let her go?" Lucius laughed. "I don't think so. But since I believe you don't want her to watch this, I'll send her back." He threw something at Hermione's feet and then she was gone. "Now, let's duel. Here's your chance to prove you're a real man."  
  
"Stop hiding behind that mask," Draco said. "And I'm more of a man than you'll ever be."  
  
Lucius pulled out his wand and yelled "_Crucio!_" Draco dropped to his knees, the pain flowing all over his body. He yelled in pain and Lucius laughed. "Get up and fight."  
  
Slowly Draco got up, still in pain even after the curse was lifted. "You... you'll never win...."  
  
"We'll see about that," Lucius sneered. They then started dueling. Jets of almost every color flew all over the hall. Most were dodged. They moved from the hall to the foyer, knocking over everything in their path. Lucius sent yellow jets to Draco, who tried to dodge it but was too late. The jets sent him flying and hit the wall. Draco cried out in pain and remained on the floor.  
  
"Well, well, well," Lucius sneered, "looks like you seem to be... what's the word I'm looking for? Ah, yes, weak!" Lucius laughed. "That Mudblood made you weak. She changed you."  
  
Draco glared at him and lifted his wand, saying "_Crucio._" Lucius fell to the ground, withering in pain. Draco got up his wand still pointed at his father. "I changed on my own." Draco glared at Lucius for a while before lifting the curse. "Don't you come near her again. I swear I'll kill you if you do." Draco lowered his wand and walked off to find Hermione.  
  
Hermione leaned back against the wall as she thought about what had just happened. Draco had actually come to save her! Now, she was scared. Scared that she might not get out. Scared that Draco won't find her. Scared that Draco might be... '_No,_' she thought fiercely, '_he's alive. He's going to save me._' However she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. Her mind drifted over to her friends. '_Harry... Ron... everyone..._' She missed them and wished she wasn't here, wherever here was....  
  
"Hermione? Hermione, where are you?" Hermione lifted her head sharply. Could it be...? "Hermione! Where are you?"  
  
"Draco!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Draco, I'm over here!" She heard footsteps running down the corridor. They stopped in front of her door.  
  
"Alohomora!" The door flew open and there was Draco, his blonde hair his disarray and his clothes torn. Hermione ran to him and held him tightly. Draco pulled her away and stared at her, his eyes warm and concerned. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione answered. Suddenly she gasped. "You're hurt!"  
  
Draco's eyebrows furrowed. He looked at his arm and saw it was bleeding and soaking his robes with blood. "I'm okay. It's just a little cut."  
  
Hermione didn't respond. She rolled up her sleeves and examined the wound. "Take of your robes," she ordered. Draco followed orders and took off his robes. Carefully, Hermione ripped off the sleeve of his shirt. "I'm going to clean of you wound. It might sting a little." Hermione ripped off a clean part of Draco's sleeve and soaked it in the water she was given. Then she wiped away the blood on his arm and cleaned his wound. Draco winced slightly but didn't complain. Once she was done she wrapped his arm in the sleeve as a bandage. "There. All done."  
  
"Thank you," Draco said starring at her. His silver eyes were shinning in the light and sparkled down to her amber eyes. "I love you" was what he wanted to say but instead said, "Let's get out of here." Hermione nodded in agreement. Draco lifted her in his arms easily and walked over to a nearby fireplace. He threw in Floo powder and the fireplace burst with green flames. Draco jumped in, Hermione still in his arms and yelled "Dumbledore's office!"  
  
Everything around them swirled into a blur. Draco kept a firm grip on Hermione. Finally they came out and fell onto the floor of Dumbledore's office. Draco groaned as he stood from the ground. He helped Hermione up and looked at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded and dusted the ashes off her robes. Draco followed her lead until a voice behind them spoke up.  
  
"Ah, you're back." The two turned to faced Dumbledore, who was standing in the frame of the door. "Miss Granger, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," Hermione answered quietly.  
  
"A job well done, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said walking toward his desk.  
  
"It was nothing, sir," Draco replied, a serious look on his face.  
  
"But I must reward you for your bravery," Dumbledore insisted. "How does fifty points to your house sound?"  
  
"Fifty points! Sir, isn't that a bit generous?"  
  
"Nonsense," Dumbledore laughed. "For saving someone, I would have given you one hundred points!"  
  
Draco's cheeks flushed slightly. "Well, thank you, sir."  
  
"Not at all. Well you should go to the Hospital Wing and see Madam Promfry. Get some rest. You two deserve it. And you may take tomorrow off."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Hermione and Draco replied and both walked out the door. They walked together in silence, not looking at each other. Finally they reached the Hospital Wing. They entered and almost immediately the matron ushered them to bed and aided their wounds. An hour passed and the two teenagers were all bandaged up. Hermione was fast asleep but Draco just sat on the bed starring out the window.  
  
"You should really get some rest, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Promfry interrupted his thoughts. "You've had a long day." Draco said nothing except turn his gaze toward Hermione. "Miss Granger will live. Though she's been through more traumatic journeys, never by herself. It's a miracle you rescued her."  
  
Draco turned his head sharply to the matron, who was tending to another student. "Madam Promfry, is it all right if I return Hermione to her dormitory?"  
  
Madam Promfry frowned slightly. "I don't know.... Miss Granger should stay here for the rest of the day."  
  
"Please," Draco pleaded. "I promise she'll say in bed for the rest of the evening."  
  
The matron sighed. "All right, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco smiled slightly. "Thank you." Draco got out o bed and walked to Hermione. Carefully, he lifted her in his arms. He nodded to Madam Promfry and left the Hospital Wing. He walked slowly. Classes were in session and the corridors were silent. As he walked, Hermione snuggled into his chest. This startled Draco a little but kept his pace.  
  
"My dear boy," the man in their portrait said, "is Miss Granger all right?"  
  
"She's fine," Draco replied. "Aurora." Draco walked over to Hermione's room. He placed her on the bed gently. Her hair framed her slightly pale face on the pillows. Draco moved a stray hair from her face. Shaking his head, he headed out the door.  
  
"D-Draco?" He stopped and turned to see amber eyes starring at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please don't leave," she pleaded softly. "I-I don't want to be alone." Draco's face softened as he pulled a chair next to her bed. He was about to sit when Hermione shook her head. "You're going to be uncomfortable." Draco stared at her, his eyebrows raised. "Please." Draco sighed as he slipped into the sheets with Hermione. As soon as he was comfortable, Hermione moved next to Draco, resting her head on his shoulder. Almost immediately, Hermione fell back asleep. Draco stared at the sleeping form of Hermione next to him. Her chest slowly rising and falling. After a while, Draco closed his eyes and fell asleep peacefully.  
  
Night came and Draco awoke to see a sleeping angel next to him. He reached out to touch her but pulled away. '_No,_' he thought. '_You can't get close to her. Lucius might come after her again._' Long has it been since he held his love. Every night, he slept painfully, sometimes getting no sleep at all. He weeps every now and then when he hears her sobbing. He aches to know that she night no longer be a part of his life and that he caused her so much pain. Slowly, he got out of bed and headed out the door. Before he left, he took one last look at Hermione. He turned away and left, a single hot tear trailing down his pale cheek.  
  
Some time later Hermione awoke. She turned around, expecting to see Draco next to her but she was alone. She turned frantic. She was still frightened by the early events. Plus, she was scared something might have happened to Draco.  
  
"Draco?" she called out scared. No answer came. Terrified as ever, she clutched her sheets. "Draco?" Still no answer. Her eyes filled with tears as fear washed over her. "Draco!" Now tears started to fall from her eyes. Moments later the door burst open. A worried Draco was standing at the doorway. "Draco!"  
  
Immediately Draco rushed to Hermione. She clutched onto him and sobbed into his chest. Draco sat on the edge of the bed and held Hermione close, stroking her hair. "Shh... It's okay. No one's going to hurt you. Shh... You're safe now. It's okay. Shh..."  
  
The teary-eyed Hermione looked up at Draco. "Thank you.... For everything."  
  
"You're welcome," he replied sadly.  
  
She stared at him the spoke the words he dreaded to hear. "I love you."  
  
Draco sighed and stood from the bed. "Hermione, I can't love you."  
  
"Why? Why would you ruin the most perfect thing we possess?"  
  
Draco turned away from her. 'Because I love you,' he thought. 'That's why I'm doing this.' He wanted to say this but instead said, "That's just the way it has to be." Then he exited the room, hearing a heart-broken Hermione sobbing. "That's just the way it has to be."  
  
**_To Be Continued...  
_**  
pants OMG, this is a LONG chapter! That's TWELVE pages for you, people! pants Whew! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Quite long, but it's to make up for the long wait. Hopefully the wait paid off! Anyway, PLEASE review! And Happy **VERY** Belated Valentine's Day everyone!  
  
Love always,  
  
KrystinePotterLover

PS: WOOT WOOT! Italics are WORKING! JOY!


End file.
